custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Ten Year Anniversary Contest
Has it really been ten years already? Come on and welcome to official page for Custom BIONICLE Wiki’s tenth anniversary contest! The contest ends on November 30th! Voting ends December 30th. Guidelines Having weathered the end of two generations of BIONICLE, the rise and fall of Hero Factory, and three different administrations, the wiki has seen the comings and goings of hundreds of users with thousands of pages, ranging from characters and stories to weapons and battles. Boasting a proud legacy of consistency and perseverance in the face of tremendous obstacles, CBW continues to thrive as the vibrant and creatively rich platform that it always has been. This is your chance to celebrate the creations of the past decade in the form of CBW's primary export: a story. How To Enter Write up your story, submit it in the entries section on the contest talk page, and that's it! Story Name User signature Chosen Character: ______ For Comments Character Roster You may write a story chronicling the adventures of any character in the following list: *The Oracle ( ) *Nightwatcher ( ) *Hydros ( ) *Tollubo/Thode ( ) *Mersery ( ) *Ganon ( ) *Rando ( ) *Shadowmaster ( ) *Merall ( ) *Niha ( ) *Whera ( ) *Jarodin ( ) *Kylord ( ) *Tayluu ( ) *Tapio ( ) *Erevayx ( ) *Phyrrus ( ) Rules #Once a story is submitted it cannot be significantly altered, though minor syntax fixes are allowed. #All entrants must be prepared to privately disclose a postal address to the administrative team. Since this contest offers a physical prize, this precaution is necessary to ensure the winner can receive his/her prize. #Entries must be submitted on the wiki for consideration. While we may advertise on other networks, there is no substitute for a good old wiki-coded story article. #All entries must be original stories. Pre-existing stories unfortunately cannot be entered. Similarly, it should go without saying that there will be consequences for plagiarism. If you use a headcanon or infringe upon another person's intellectual property, be sure to acknowledge the creative input of the original theorist. #A reasonable degree of canon-compliance is expected of all entrants. If a story deviates too far from established BIONICLE lore then it may be subject to penalty in the form of disqualification. #Comics and videos are permitted. #The story can be set in your own fictional universe. #Standard content guidelines apply. All entrants are expected to adhere to the requirements of the Manual of Style. #Voting for your own entry is not permitted. #While it is inadvisable for users to select their own characters from the list, it is permitted. All entrants should consider, however, that this will likely be seen as a contradiction of the contest's intended purpose once voting begins. #Users are permitted to write on more than one character from the above list, though it is advised that entries use no more than three of the assigned characters. Since you will be writing for one or more of the wiki’s most iconic creations of the past decade, we would like them to be the core of the story, though you can supplement your stories with as many canon or fanon characters as you wish, including your own. Prizes First Place *A banner on your page saying that you won the contest. *A purple Olmak icon. *Your story will be the Featured Story of January 2018. *Factory-sealed Ekimu the Mask Maker and CBW branded t-shirt will be shipped to your address free of charge. Second Place *You will get a banner on your page saying that you won second place. We have truly been blessed to have existed this long and to still be active. Ten years is a long time and we are happy that you have been a part of it. Here’s to the ten years we’ve already had and to however many more we will have in the future! Category:Contests Category:Official Contests